


Wickedly Burning

by Stubbornness_and_Spite



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Implied/Referenced Violence, Multi, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornness_and_Spite/pseuds/Stubbornness_and_Spite
Summary: A disgraced ruler has been abandoned by most of their subjects except for…
Relationships: Fallen King/His Queen/Assassin
Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617886
Kudos: 1





	Wickedly Burning

_ A disgraced ruler has been abandoned by most of their subjects except for… _

A man and a woman who had loved him long before his hands had held any power and his tongue had held any influence. 

He looked to his queen who had let loose her fire as they fell and burned the world with them. She had been a true queen once, power and wealth at her fingers, but she had fallen with him and now they were shadows of who they once were. 

He looked to the man who had been his left hand, his shadow for years, masterfully pulling strings, cutting ties, and burning bridges until his king had sat on a throne, even if it was raised high on blood and bones. A king cast a large shadow, a disgraced and fallen ruler less so. He had thought that the man who had been his shadow might look smaller now, but he seemed to burn with a new light. Assassin's hands were worthless in the spotlight, but a fallen king had no eyes on him. 

The fires that had burned brightly and carelessly in the king and his queen had faded to something they did not know, but wickedly burning embers could be sparked with rage and the king’s shadow knew the perfect blend of spite, rage, and gasoline to light the fires of revenge in which they would forge blades of the blood of any who dared to oppose them. 


End file.
